


不散不見

by Sid2199



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: After_s01e07, Chinese Language, F/F, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199
Summary: 英國影集 Gentleman Jack s01e07 虐後感其實是想寫個沒劇透的推坑文 (但嚴格來說還是有些許劇透)。本來想趁假期寫的是欠很久的故事，但拖欠途中，總是影片看得特別多。在 Killing Eve 之後，這 Anne Lister 的故事更讓人激動，絕對可以做為 Carol 後的新經典。為什麼？Carol 基於 Highsmith 自傳似的小說，而 Gentleman Jack 則是基於 Lister 詳實的日記改編而成，因為真實，當中的細節、屬於只愛 fairer sex 的女同細緻心情，特別動人。





	不散不見

**Author's Note:**

> 英劇〈Gentleman Jack〉第七集時，兩人暫時分開了。Anne Lister 41歲，自中學時跟女同學初嘗禁果後，已有兩任前女友嫁為人婦，每次都令她心痛欲絕。Ann Walker 29歲，爸爸媽媽和哥哥都過世了，姊姊遠嫁，留她一人繼承巨大的遺產及家族親戚令人窒息的關懷。
> 
> 本文背景音樂請配合莫文蔚〈不散，不見〉服用：https://youtu.be/aaWKj89Uil4

**_\-- 你是我荊棘冠冕 --_ **

Anne Lister 站在鏡前，調整她的領巾，定製的襯衫和背心緊緊地包覆她，高領襯托著她堅毅的下巴，如此英挺的姿態，她自認自己比起大部分的紳士都帥氣多了。

一瞬間她在鏡中看見了金髮的 Ann 那柔弱精緻的臉，耳邊也響起她輕聲的懇求。

Lister 猛然回頭四顧，房裡當然只有她。

「人類的大腦是最神奇的器官，我在巴黎解剖過，沒想到那一團血肉能承載我們所有的感情！」她曾對 Ann 侃侃而談，然而現在，腦子竟然捉弄她。

是領子太緊影響腦部血流了嗎？Lister 撫著頸子。腦子卻開始更猛烈地播放 Ann 的一切……

金色的捲髮在她的小臉旁顫動著，因為 Ann 無助地哭著，蹲在鴉巢大宅的廳裡，她小小的肩蜷縮著，直到我來了，她有如獲救一般攀住我。

Ann 斜躺在她那明亮臥房的大床上，她的臉和白色的睡袍，蒼白的像紙。汗濕的長髮、頰上的淚痕，在我一走近就驚醒，她喚著我的名字 ：「Anne！」而我緊緊地擁著她。

她的惡夢、那些恐嚇她的親戚，以及那個可惡、可鄙至極的男人，由我來驅逐。

Lister 挺起胸、戴起高禮帽，鏡中自己的黑髮，完美的捲好在帽沿與耳朵間。確認背心袋裡的懷表，最好質料的大衣合身地貼在她的長腿旁。特製的黑長裙裡有俐落的長褲和最適合走路的皮靴。她知道，當一個人地位夠高時，她的獨特將不再被非議，而是贏得應有的尊敬。

然而，屬於她的冠冕，卻總是如此不可得，以為獲得了，卻往往一夜間長滿了荊棘，刺入她的頭骨裡。

她的財產有惡霸來偷，走在路上有流氓來揍她，那都不怎樣，她從沒有認輸的可能，她能反擊、能智取，自重自愛、遵守公平規則總是平等待人的她，自然能勝過這些鄙人。

但在愛情面前，她總是輸得徹底，如同心臟被敵人打穿一般的痛苦、絕望。淚水止不住地打濕日記的那些時刻，沾在筆上、寫在紙上的就好像是從她心裡流出來的血。

咬緊牙，Lister 拿起手杖，對鏡中的自己露出自信的微笑。讓那些留在她的日記裡，沒有人會知道！她隨時能掌握自己的未來，她要的，她能用跑的去取，她能用最聰明的方式獲得。她能趕到湖區獲得 Miss Walker 的芳心，她也能趕到蘇格蘭將她接回來。Lister 大步疾走踏上倫敦的街道，沒有人能攔住她與 Ann 攜手邁向明天。

 

**_\-- 你是我世界起點 --_ **

Ann Walker 坐在窗台上看著外頭的街道。紳士、淑女、石板路上達達的馬車和閃避的村民。以前從沒想過關注這外頭的世界，但如果有 Anne 在，她願意去看下條街上有什麼、願意坐上船越過曾帶走哥哥性命的海，她第一次想探索這世界，Anne 向她描繪的新奇的世界。

她總是神釆飛揚地說：「…那就是巴黎！」Anne 述說時那深邃的眼裡閃著晶光，長長的睫毛一眨眼然後調皮地瞧向我，想到都會羞得想蓋起臉來。

但也是那雙眼，溫柔卻堅定無比，能包容我最深的祕密。不論是那件羞恥的事，或我無窮的擔心與不足，Anne 都知道，也只有她能知道。

Walker 曾摒著氣觸碰過她那高挺的鼻樑，曾吻過那慧黠又美麗的唇，如果可以，真希望時間永遠停留在我能依靠在 Anne 胸前的時刻。

刺痛撕裂了她的幻想，Walker 面前的水晶杯，被她笨手笨腳地捏碎了。是她自己搞砸了美好的一切。她不值得 Anne，她終於不要她了。淚水流滿 Walker 的雙頰，閉上眼她輕聲喚著 Anne，就像每回在她懷裡時一樣。

多希望 Anne 就從那街上走過來，就敲門進來，就握著她的肩、給她力量。

然而她的親戚會怎麼說？Walker 想起朋友說那廣場上被吊死的一對男子。朋友看著她和 Anne 的眼神，像是看到了可怕的怪物。而長輩對她們怒罵著，一張張嫌惡的臉，指責著她！

Anne 說他們才是荒謬的。她生氣的臉，仍然那麼好看，高大的、勇敢的她，宣稱她們是獨特的、是上帝製作的、只接受美好的女性的愛的她們，一點錯也沒有。

是嗎？那為何惡魔與鬼魂糾纏著我。

因為我不好、我不值得。

Walker 撫著她畫冊裡，她日夜思念畫出來的 Miss Lister。藍色的領巾，繫在她胸前那麼好看，而當她解開它時，眼裡對我流露的溫柔，每次都將我融化。

她的心裡還有我的空位嗎？窗外又過了一輛馬車，與她旅遊世界的，能是我嗎？

 

**_\-- 你的空位還在這 --_ **

Anne 在石板路上疾走著，幾乎像是跑了起來。離開了，更是想念。當心無所屬，當心愛的女人不在身邊，腳步一停、暮色一落，心傷和脆弱的自己將如影隨形。所以她用全力、全心一意地快速前進。

前方金色的陽光，如同 Ann 的頭髮，如同她那露出小虎牙的甜笑，正等著她。

Lister 知道自己強壯地可以翻過牆、越過任何障礙，如同她奔向 Walker 大宅總走的捷徑，因為我的 Ann 在那等著我去保護她。

四百公里外，Walker 低頭看著杯子碎片，回不去了，她的淚水止住。離開了，卻從未斷過想念。想見 Anne，但又對不起她，Miss Lister 真切的請求，一而再、再而三，我為何軟弱地不能答應她？我不該奢望 Anne 的原諒。

如果沒有她的力量、她的保護，這嚴厲的世界容不下我。Walker 懷抱著身體裡滿滿的 Anne，祈禱痛苦終止……她將能與摯愛永存。


End file.
